Flight of a Blue Jay
by MrPenguinINC
Summary: The adventures of RNJR are every changing and always interesting. And this adventure start with them stumbling upon a faunus asleep in a bush.
1. Chapter 1 Out of the Cave

**Chapter 1. Out of the Cave**

"Hey Ruby, we're starting to run low on supplies like food and such. We should make a stop at the next town or village and stock up." Jaune informs as he looks through the groups supply bag.

"Well then we better get moving, that was a good night sleep but I don't wanna spend the rest of my life in a cave." Ruby jokes as she stretches out. "Nora, can you put out the embers? We already have Grimm to contend with out there. We don't need a forest fire as well." Ruby asks as she starts to roll up her bedroll.

"Sure thing Ruby!" Nora springs out of her sleeping bag and stomps out the embers in the makeshift fire pit, surrounded by stones of various colors.

"Typical Nora, will jump at the chance to smash anything but doesn't clean up behind her." Ren kids as he walks into the cave and begins to roll up Nora's bedroll for her.

"Thank you again for taking watch all night Ren." Jaune says as he stands and grabs his weapons. "How did it go? Anything of note happen?" Jaune inquires as he walks towards Ren.

"Well you slept through the night didn't you?" Ren responds with as he hands Nora her bedroll.

"Touché." Jaune smiles as he walks to the front of the cave and turns around to face Ruby, Ren, and Nora. "So are we all ready to head out?" Jaune asks the group. Everyone does a final check before nodding their heads. "Alright let's head out then."

The group walks out of the gray cave that they had used as a shelter last night, and began to walk along the trail to the road in the early morning air. The road was dirt and stretched through a lush green forest in a valley. On either side of the valley were towering mountains, protecting the land from the more common Grimm that plagued the rest of the world. But at the same time, the mountains were home to Grimm never seen before.

"There's a sign up there!" Nora says happily as she runs towards it to see what it says.

"What's on the sign?" Jaune calls forward.

Nora reads out the words chiseled into the brown wooden sign "It says "Morrow 5km" There's a village 5 kilometers down the road!" Nora says bouncing in the air. "It's been a while since we've been somewhere with other people!"

"Well we should be there within a few hours provided we don't run into any problems." Ren says, calling Nora back to the group.

"That's good news, we can resupply and see if anyone there has a map since ours got lost." Jaune says, a bit happier that the burden of food was lifted off his shoulders.

"We can only hope Jaune. We don't know what condition the place is in." Ruby reminds the group.

"Well that means it's that much more important that we go to Morrow." Jaune responds.

"I thought we were going to get there today." Nora jokes, smiling and giggling.

Jaune shakes his head, smiles and sighs "You know what I mean Nora." The group continues on, smiling and talking as they walk.

A few kilometers down the road team RNJR is started by a groan coming from a bush just off the road. "What do you think it is?" Ruby asks.

"It's not a Grimm I don't think. It sounded too human to be a Grimm" Jaune says nervously.

"Well give it a poke with your sword Mr. White Knight" Nora says.

"Alright' Jaune answers as he draws his sword from his sheathe. He slowly creeps towards the bush and pokes his sword into it.

"Ugh" a voice groans as the body of a fox faunus rolls out of the bush. He had white fox ears and a fluffy white fox tail.

"Um hello? Are you injured?" Ruby question as she walks towards the figure.

"Wh-what? Wh-who are you? Where am I?" The faunus asks, holding his head, blond hair falling between his fingers as he blinks.

"First we would like to know who you are and why you were in a bush" Ren questions.

"My name is Jay, Jay Bleu, although most of my friends call me Blue Jay." The faunus says, slowly getting to his feet.

"Well Mr. Bleu, why where you in that bush?" Ren asks again.

"I, I can't quite remember. Last I remember I was eating dinner with my family at my house in Morrow. Then…then." Jay's eyes went wide "I've got to go" Jay turned on a heel and sprinted down the road, stumbling as he ran.

"Did he forget the stove on?" Nora asks innocently

"Let's hope that's what's happened" Jaune says, sheathing his sword.

"Let's." Ren agrees

* * *

 **A/N - Thank you for reading chapter one! I haven't writen anything in a very long time so any and all criticism is welcome! Hope to see you guys next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 Roadside Breakfast

**Chapter 2. Roadside Breakfast**

"Well that guy was very odd." Nora states as team RNJR continues the walk to the village of Morrow.

"Very." Ren agrees as he looks at the tall green trees and mountain flowers of various colours growing along the dirt road.

"I hope he's alright" Ruby says, leading the group down the road towards Morrow.

"I'm sure he's fine. I poked him with my sword and he didn't even say ow." Jaune assures Ruby as he walks beside her.

The group continues walking for another half an hour before another low noise is heard.

"What was that?" Jaune asks hastily, hand on the grip of Crocea Mors.

"That would be my stomach." Ruby says sheepishly, "We kinda forgot to eat breakfast."

"Yeah, I didn't want to say anything but if been hungry for the past hour." Nora chimes in.

"A meal would be beneficial and much appreciated." Ren adds.

"Alright, set up a fire. I'll find something in the sack that's edible." Jaune says, stepping off the road and sliding the pack off his shoulder.

Within minutes Ruby, Jaune, Ren, and Nora are gathered around a small coking fire. "I found 4 eggs and 4 apples in the sack. Those are the only things I found that where breakfast appropriate." Jaune says, pulling out a frying pan and cracking the eggs on to them.

"Better than nothing." Ruby says cheerily, rubbing the red apple against her cloak until it shined in the sunlight before taking a giant bite out of the side.

"I must say Jaune, I was pleasantly surprised when you first cooked for us on this trip." Ren says, grabbing an apple and eating it while watching Jaune make scrambled eggs over the fire.

"Well what can I say? Growing up with seven sisters has its benefits." Jaune says serving the eggs as he smiles "But thank you Ren."

"Yeah, you're an amazing chef!" Nora cheers as she scarfs down the eggs and apple.

"Thank you Nora" Jaune chuckles as he begins to eat his own breakfast.

After the group finishes their breakfast, they pack up their dishes, put out the fire, and continue down the road.

"Man I hope they have some cookies there." Ruby says wistfully, lost in a daydream of cookies and milk.

"And pancakes." Nora adds in a similar state.

"That would be nice." Ren admits, "I'm going to climb that tree to see if I can see the village." Ren informs as he darts up the tree.

Jaune watches Ren climb the tree, a cool morning wind blows through the valley as Ren stops three quarters of the way up the tree. "What is it Ren?" Jaune asks, puzzled expression on his face.

"I don't think they're going to have cookies or pancakes." Ren replies solemnly.

"What do you mean?" inquires a puzzled Jaune.

"Come look for yourself." Ren replies.

Jaune starts climbing the tree, breathing heavily as he climbs. As he breathes in through his nose he thinks of all the smells on the valley breeze. The sweet, comforting smell of the mountain flowers, the crisp smell of mountain air, the faint scent of smoke.

' _Smoke?_ " Jaune thought. Worried, he climbs the tree faster and sure enough, about a kilometer down the road, tall columns of black smoke, billowed over the trees.

"Oh no. That guy, Jay, he took off running towards Morrow, right? We need to hurry, he could be in danger!" Jaune urges, sliding down the side of the tree.

"Agreed." Ren says, following Jaune's lead.

"What did you guys see? What's wrong?" Ruby asks worried.

"Smoke from Morrow. Jay might be in danger. We have to hurry and help him." Jaune replies, dropping the last five feet onto the ground.

"Jaune we need to come up with some sort of plan or something before we rush in there." Ruby urges Jaune.

Jaune stops and looks at Ruby "Ruby I know that we need a plan. But every town and village that we've passed through that was turned to rubble, I couldn't help but think that if we had gotten there maybe a little earlier that we could've helped at least one person. Now we have that chance. I'm not letting us be the reason this guy gets hurt or worse." Jaune explains to Ruby before turn back down the road "So let's go, if we run we should be able to make it in 15 minutes."

"Alright Jaune, if you want you me to use my semblance I can be there in 5 and scout out the area before you guys get there." Ruby suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Jaune agrees.

And with that Ruby was gone with a puff of rose petals.

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes chapter 2! I know that the last two chapters are a bit short but that's changing next chapter!**

 **Giant shout out to my friend** **TheGoodGamer99! He helps me with editing and the like. He's an awesome dude and an awesome writer, so I highly recommend checking out some of his stories!**

 **As always, thank you for reading and don't be scared to leave reviews. I love hearing from you guys!**

 **Happy reading!**


End file.
